


The happy ending

by LeffeTucher



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders/Bethany - Freeform, Dom Fenris, Dom Hawke, F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Fenris can keep his hand off Hawke, Fluff, Hawke/Fenris - Freeform, Love, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), dark skin Hawke, fingerin, lovely pair, more than one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeffeTucher/pseuds/LeffeTucher
Summary: After DA2 events Hawke and Fenris lives at the woods, away from the world and happy. But not away from trouble.There’s a lot of love and a lot of fun.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke, Fenris/Warrior Hawke
Kudos: 4





	The happy ending

The chilly wind blow the letters from the table. Fenris sighs and get up from the small couch. It was a small cabin, with a small kitchen, a table and a living room and a small room with a bed in a corner, it was cosy. It was theirs, they builded it far away from Kirkwall, avoiding all the ruckus and troubles. 

Even so, living in the wood was exactly the smoother experience. Fenris hear her turning the handle from the front door, returning from her strolls with her mabari. “Hawke! The window, again!” Fenris yelled at her from the table, grabbing the papers from the floor. “What?” She peek her head from the door. “The window, you left it open again and Varric’s letters fly away.” He wasn’t angry but he was complaining about it, wasn’t the first time. 

“Did I? Shit, sorry. I’ve been distracted all weekend. I have this feeling... I think something been wondering near the house...” She explained entering the house with her faithful mabari. “Something like what? A dark spawn?” Fenris frowned, making his way to the couch again. “Don’t know, Yeet’s been founding carcasses. I’m a bit worried...” She sat next to him, crossing her legs. And then he notice her ripped pants, “Where did you get that?” “Oh, it was a small bush, one full of thorns of course.” She grimace in disgust but he grinned. 

With a smooth motion, Fenris landed his hand in her leg, caressing slowly. “Let me see if your hurt.” He said almost whispering. The sound of his voice was inviting and she smiled, that wolf, she perfectly knew he wasn’t really worried about her leg. But she played along, taking her time to part her legs apart, suggesting with her eyes to not stop. “Can you take them out?” 

Fenris smirked and took her closer, grabbing her hips looking for the edge of the pants. “Are you tired?” Fenris asked, locking his beautiful green eyes into hers. “A bit.” she smiled and he leaned closer., “Let me take care of you, Hawke.” Her face was close, too close and he was charmed with her lips, her juicy plump lips... but he held the urge to kiss her. Instead, Fenris ripped her pants in two and the rash move did Hawke squeal.

Fenris laughed “Who’s playing coy?” The velvet of his voice and the teasing of his tone were enough to unravel her desire completely. She was starting to get wet and ready for him but they were playing and she loved the way Fenris enjoys to make her his pray. “Am I?” Said in return and closed a bit her legs as a challenge. He raised a brow and leaned closer to her face again.

Her lips were close and starting to part but he deceive her, getting his lips close to her ear and whisper “ Where’s my fierce Hawke? My sweet savage, vicious Hawke.” And she shivered in response while his hands danced in her legs l taking the pieces of pants off. And she shake of her boots.

Dear Maker, she was burning in desire, waiting for right moment to kiss him and show him how much deep her love was. Fenris who was enjoying the sight, moved one of his hands close to her entrance, still covered in her smalls. The other one trail from hips to chin, tilting her head so she can look at him. “Take them off or I will.” 

His commands were enough to her to get instantly naked. But they were playing and she knew exactly how to tease him. She stood up and took her blouse off, shamelessly showing her breast to him, she wasn’t wearing nothing else, why for? They were alone. Next she slowly took her small off, dropping it near Fenris, showing him how wet she was. 

Fearsome eyes were devouring her figure, but she dare to step closer. One step, two steps, leaving almost no space between them. Fenris stayed still proving his control but she was playing all her cards up. Little by little she pull apart her vulva, stroking the folds of her lips, taking pleasure of the indecent noise. Fenris didn’t need a command, he disrobed himself while Hawke moved her body closer enough to made him loose all the stoicism. 

With one hand free, he grabbed one of her cheeks, pressing hard into it her ass, making her moan. He could taste her arouse, her scent. Finally naked, Fenris looked at her, she was smiling mischievous, he was weak for her, already undone and he didn’t touch her yet. It looked that he was thinking out loud because she kneel down and begins to touched him, caressing his hips and slowly pressing her lips to his head. 

He opens his mouth in surprise and hissed after her lips touch him, now he was the prey. Hawke started pumping carefully, then a little bit stronger showing him how much she loved his cock, kissing him and licking him. “Hawke... is too much.” Fenris managed to say, between moans. And she stoped touching his hardened length but her kisses traveled fast landing into his chest and there she bit his nipple making him scream in pleasure.

With furious eagerness, Fenris took her hips sitting her into his lap. Her hot and wet entrance made him growl and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. The first thrust made them groan and Hawke digs her nails into Fenris’ back. They looked at each other and kissed deeply and passionately, taking their time to enjoy the moment. Fenris bit her lower lip and she started moving her hips.

Hawke started slowly taking her time to adjusted, meanwhile Fenris was hungrily kissing her breast, pressing hard against her nipples. His warm mouth made her moan more than once and Fenris was delighted by it. His calloused hands ran across her waist to her ass, accommodating her movements to thrusted her harder. Soon their moans turned into cries. The heat inside her belly began to grow, making her raised the speed. 

Hawke was bucking hard against him, chanting his name, she was on the edge and he knew it. “Fenris... Love, give me more.” And then Fenris lifted his hips, making her jerk, head falling back. Tangled her hands into his beautiful white hair, while he held her to increase the speed. Clenching her walls against his long length, the heat of her core made him growl and instants later she was coming hard, screaming his name. As well as Fenris, cumming inside her and crying her name. 

Moments past as their rest embraced, still panting and kissing each other. “You look fine by the way, just a scratch.” Fenris mocked. She laughed. “Silly, would you join me tomorrow?” She said after a tender kiss. “Join you to what?” And Fenris closed his eyes. “C’mon Fen.” Hawke smirked. 

“Just joking, of course I’m join you.” And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second part, a funny one. :3  
> I’m trying to work fast. Thanks for reading.


End file.
